La nuit où tout a changé
by Samantha Dreamangel
Summary: Chapitre unique: ATTENTION SPOILER T5! Quand Ron et Hermione se dispute sous la pluie, ça fait des étincelles!


***La nuit où tout à changé***  
  
Harry, Ron et Hermione étaient assis à une table de la salle commune de Gryffondor. Ils faisaient leur devoir de Métamorphose depuis un demi-heure seulement, quand Hermione referma son livre et rangea ses affaires dans son sac. Harry et Ron poussèrent un soupir las en pensant qu'ils leur restaient encore deux parchemins à remplir. Hermione prit son sac et le monta dans son dortoir. Elle redescendit un instant plus tard et dit à ses amis :  
  
-Je vais faire un tour. Je n'en peux plus d'être enfermée dans cette pièce avec la chaleur qui y règne.  
  
-D'accords, dirent en c?ur Harry et Ron sans même lui accorder un regard.  
  
-Ca fait toujours plaisir de voir que ce que je dis vous intéresse, remarqua Hermione en partant vers la sortie.  
  
Dès qu'elle eut le dos tourné, Ron leva les yeux et la regarda s'éloigner avec un petit air rêveur. Harry s'en aperçu, mais se contenta de sourire et de secouer légèrement la tête.  
  
Une heure plus tard, ils terminèrent enfin leur devoir. Ron soupira et laissa tomber sa tête dans ses mains.  
  
Harry le trouvait bizarre depuis quelques temps. Au début, il croyait que son ami était dans le même étai que lui à cause de la mort de Sirius. Mais ils avaient tous deux, ainsi qu'Hermione, décidé de se faire un raison. La vie devait continuer. Petit à petit, ils commençaient à se faire à l'idée, même si ce n'avait pas était facile. Et parfois, Harry sanglotait encore en secret le soir dans son lit.  
  
Non, ce n'était pas à cause de Sirius que Ron paraissait bizarre. Mais à cause d'Hermione. Il en était sûr. Son meilleur ami était éperdument amoureux d'elle. Seulement, il ne s'en rendait pas vraiment compte. Et il était très amusant de voir certaine de ses réactions envers la jeune fille alors qu'il ne savait même pas pourquoi il agissait ainsi. Harry aurait bien voulu, à plusieurs reprises déjà, ouvrir les yeux de Ron. Mais il ne savait pas comment aborder le sujet. Ce n'était pas simple, après tout.  
  
Ron soupira à nouveau et demanda sur un ton désespéré :  
  
-Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive, Harry ?  
  
-Ca dépend de quoi tu parle, répondit celui-ci.  
  
-Pourquoi je n'arrête pas de penser à elle ?  
  
Harry comprit soudain.  
  
-A qui ? demanda-t-il avec un air innocent.  
  
Ron hésita un instant.  
  
-A.à Hermione, dit-il d'une petite voix, en rougissant.  
  
Harry réprima un éclat de rire.  
  
-Ben.  
  
-Et pourquoi j'ai très envie d'aller la rejoindre alors que je sais que je n'aurais plus les idées claires quand je serais près d'elle ? le coupa son ami avant qu'il n'ait pu répondre. Que je vais avoir un n?ud à l'estomac, que mes mains deviendront moites et que, malgré tout, je serais heureux d'être avec elle ?  
  
-Si avec tout ça tu n'as toujours pas compris, je ne peux plus rien pour toi, dit Harry en souriant.  
  
-Comment ça ? Je suis malade ? s'enquit Ron.  
  
Cette fois, Harry n'y tint plus. Il éclata de rire au nez de son ami qui parut scandalisé.  
  
-Ron, tu n'es pas malade ! Tu es juste amoureux ! s'exclama Harry, en tentant d'atténuer son fou rire.  
  
Ron écarquilla les yeux.  
  
-Que.Quoi ? bafouilla-t-il d'une voix étranglée. Tu es.devenu cin.cinglé ! Mais tu.tu es sûr ?  
  
-Certain, répondit Harry.  
  
Ron laissa échapper un son étrange de sa gorge, et son teint vira soudain au bleu.  
  
-Heu.ça va, Ron ? s'inquiéta son ami. Ron !  
  
Harry lui tapa dans le dos et Ron retrouva sa couleur originale.  
  
-Merci, murmura Ron.  
  
-De rien, répondit Harry en le fixant.  
  
Ils gardèrent quelques instants le silence, Ron regardant dans le vide. Puis, il se leva, prit se cape et dit à son ami :  
  
-Je vais prendre l'air.pour m'éclaircir les esprits.  
  
-O.K. A plus tard, alors.  
  
-Oui, à plus., murmura t il d'un air distrait.  
  
Ron sortit de la salle commune de Gryffondor, traversa les couloirs et enfin, atteignit le parc. Dès qu'il fut dehors, un petite brise froide lui caressa le visage et lui ébouriffa légèrement les cheveux.  
  
Le ciel était gris et nuageux. Quelques gouttes tombaient déjà.  
  
Il se dirigea à pas lents vers le lac en pensant à ce qu'avait dit Harry. Lui, amoureux.d'Hermione, qui plus est. Comment cela pouvait-il être possible ? Il se disputait tout le temps avec elle, ne la comprenait pas (il ne la comprendrait certainement jamais), et ne la trouvait pas spécialement belle.Mais il eut du mal à se convaincre de cette pensée. A vrai dire, il ne la trouvait pas si moche que ça. En fait, pas moche du tout. Même plutôt mignonne. Oh, bon.il la trouvait superbe. Mais ce n'était pas suffisant pour dire qu'il en était amoureux. Il n'avait jamais ressenti le besoin de la prendre dans ses bras, ni de l'impressionner. Mais là encore, il se mentait. Une foule de souvenir lui revint en mémoire.  
  
Lors de leur première année, il se rappela s'être surpris à vouloir la réconforter après leur expérience avec le troll des montagnes. Mais aussi pendant leur deuxième année. Quand elle avait bu le philtre de Mandragore et qu'elle était revenue dans la Grande Salle en courant. A ce moment là, il aurait voulu la serrer contre lui le plus fort possible. Il s'était retenu et avait fait comme si de rien n'était.  
  
Quant à l'impressionner.Il le voulait constamment mais ne réussissait qu'à se rendre ridicule.  
  
Ron se rappela aussi de sa stupide crise de jalousie d'il y a deux ans. Comme il devait avoir l'air bête ce soir là. N'empêche qu'elle avait fraternisé avec Viktor Krum. Un élève de Durmstrang, de Karkaroff. Un adversaire de Harry. Et elle correspondait avec lui, en plus. Non mais, vraiment.  
  
Mais tout ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il était amoureux d'elle. Non, il ne l'aimait pas. Harry avait dit ça pour le charrier. C'était sa meilleure amie. Rien de plus, rien de moins. Ron Weasley n'était (et ne serait jamais) amoureux d'Hermione Granger. Un point c'est tout.  
  
Ron continua sa route vers le lac. Il leva la tête au ciel. Il était devenu d'un gris encore plus sombre qu'avant et les gouttes étaient de plus en plus grosses et nombreuses.  
  
Quand il baissa la tête, son regard se posa sur le terrain de Quidditch. Ron se souvint alors de son premier match en tant que gardien. C'était pitoyable.Mais ce souvenir n'occupa pas longtemps son esprit et fut vite remplacé par celui qui précédait de quelques minutes son entrée sur le terrain. Celui du moment où Hermione s'était levée sur la pointe des pieds pour lui déposer un bref mais doux baiser sur la joue.  
  
Ron n'avait pas tout de suite réalisé ce qui venait de se passer et était resté l'espace d'un instant avec un air hébété peint sur le visage. Il avait caresser l'endroit où Hermione avait posé ses lèvres. Une étrange et subite joie s'était alors emparée de lui. Cela n'avait duré que quelques secondes avant qu'elle ne disparaisse aussi vite qu'elle n'était venue.  
  
Ron se demanda alors s'il aimerait aussi sentir la bouche d'Hermione rencontrer la sienne dans un élan de passion. Il serrerait Hermione contre lui et elle, elle passerait sa main dans ses cheveux roux afin d'approfondir ce doux baiser.Pas la peine de se poser la question. C'est certain qu'il ador.Oh, bon sang ! Ron venait de s'imaginer dans les bras d'Hermione en train de l'embrasser éperdument ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passait dans sa tête, enfin ?  
  
C'est alors qu'il comprit (NdA :C'est pas top tôt ! lol !). Harry avait raison depuis le début. Lui, Ron Weasley, était amoureux d'elle, Hermione Granger.  
  
Comment se faisait-il qu'il ne s'en était pas aperçu plus tôt ? Ces choses là sont évidentes, pourtant. Mais il se souvint avoir entendu sa s?ur lui dire que « l'amour n'était jamais simple ». Et à présent, il ne pouvait que lui donner raison.  
  
La pluie s'était encore intensifiée. Mais Ron n'avait pas l'intention de rentrer au château. Les gouttes d'eau qui lui tombaient sur le visage lui faisait du bien.  
  
Il se tenait debout devant le lac et avait la tête levée au ciel, les yeux fermés. Un petit sourire rêveur se dessina sur ses lèvres.  
  
Oui, il aimait Hermione. Il en était persuadé. Bizarrement, maintenant qu'il savait ce qui se passait dans son c?ur, il désirait que ce doux trouble ne s'en efface jamais.  
  
-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, Ron ? demanda une voix douce qu'il reconnut aussitôt.  
  
Hermione était arrivée à côté de lui. Il n'avait pas senti sa présence.  
  
-Je prenais l'air, répondit-il sur un ton agacé. Pourquoi ? Je n'ai plus le droit ?  
  
Elle avait interrompu ses pensées et par réflexe, il n'avait pu s'empêcher de la rembarrer.  
  
Hermione lui lança un regard noir et répliqua sur un ton cinglant :  
  
-Je n'ai jamais dit ça. Je me demandais juste ce que tu faisais planté au milieu du parc de Poudlard, sous la pluie avec cet air stupide sur le visage.  
  
C'était reparti pour un tour !  
  
Ron senti la colère le prendre petit à petit, ses oreilles commençant à rougir. Préférant ne pas répondre (pas étonnant vu à quoi il pensait), il lança :  
  
-Et toi, alors ? Qu'est-ce que tu fiche dehors à cette heure-ci ? Tu rêvais à ton Viky ?  
  
Hermione plissa les yeux.  
  
-Non, je ne rêvais pas à Viktor !  
  
-A qui, dans ce cas ?  
  
Ron avait dit ça sans réfléchir, juste pour l'énervée. Ce qui était tout à fait stupide de sa part puisqu'il s'était senti plutôt soulagé d'apprendre que Krum n'occupait pas les rêves de la jeune fille. De plus, il savait que cette remarque idiote n'aurait pas d'autre effet que de la rendre encore plus furieuse qu'elle ne l'était déjà.  
  
Cependant, il la vit clairement virée au cramoisie malgré le peu de lumière. Elle avait pris son petit air gêné et sembla hésiter un instant avant de riposter :  
  
-Ca.ça ne te regarde pas !  
  
Ron senti son c?ur se serrer. Il se força à esquisser un sourire malicieux qui lui parut particulièremnt douloureux.  
  
-Tu rêvais à quelqu'un d'autre., affirma-t-il fièrement. Je peux savoir qui est l'heureux élu ?  
  
-Non ! Je ne vois pas pourquoi je te le dirais.  
  
-Je suis ton ami, quand même.  
  
-Peut-être, mais tu es un ami jaloux, déclara-t-elle.  
  
Ron explosa.  
  
-Moi, jaloux ?! hurla-t-il en s'approchant d'Hermione. Ca va pas, non ! Je.  
  
-Oh, je t'en prie ! Tu devrais voir la tête que tu fais à chaque fois que je parle de Viktor ! le coupa-t-elle, son visage à trois centimètre de celui de Ron.  
  
-Ca ne veut rien dire du tout ! se défendit ce dernier.  
  
-Arrête de dire de idioties, tu veux ?!  
  
-Mais c'est toi qui ne fais que ça depuis tout à l'heure !  
  
-Moi ?! Je te demande gentiment ce que tu fais à huit heure du soir sous la pluie, et toi, tu me hurle dessus !  
  
-Je ne te hurle pas dessus ! continua de crier Ron, toujours aussi près d'Hermione.  
  
-Et qu'est-ce que tu es en train de faire à l'instant, dis-moi ?!  
  
-Je.Oh, tu m'agace !  
  
-Toi aussi ! C'est fou ce que tu peux être immature, parfois !  
  
-Je ne suis pas immature !  
  
-Tu l'es !  
  
-NON !  
  
-OUI !  
  
-OH, ET PUIS FERME-LA, TU M'ENERVE ! s'époumonèrent-ils en c?ur.  
  
Ron et Hermione se turent. Ils se fixèrent avec un expression plus ou moins mauvaise, la respiration précipitée. Ils étaient trempés, leurs joues étaient écarlates de colère, et leurs yeux lançaient des éclairs. Leurs visages étaient toujours aussi proches l'un de l'autre.Ron (qui malgré sa fureur n'avait pas oublié qu'Hermione était très belle) en profita pour la détaillé du regard. Ses cheveux mouillés ondulaient sur ses épaules, ses yeux noisettes exprimaient un agacement encore brûlant et.ses lèvres roses étaient légèrement entrouvertes. Ron réalisa alors quel point elles étaient près des siennes.  
  
Mais il n'eut pas le temps de s'attarder sur cette constatation car un instant plus tard, le peu de distance qui séparaient leurs visages fut effacé et leurs bouche se pressèrent l'une contre l'autre. Comme si un force invisible les y avaient poussé.  
  
Ron plaqua Hermione contre son torse, et elle enroula ses bras autour de la nuque du jeune homme. Leur baiser devint alors plus passionné, plus fougueux. Ron força doucement l'entrée de la bouche d'Hermione avec sa langue. Elle ne protesta pas, bien au contraire, et en fit de même. Elle glissa ses doigts dans ses cheveux, pressant encore plus leurs lèvres. Ron laissa alors ses mains vagabonder le long du dos de la jeune fille.  
  
Ils restèrent ainsi un bon moment avant d'enfin libérer la bouche de l'autre. Ils se regardèrent avec l'air de ne pas savoir ce qui s'est passé, toujours enlacés.  
  
-Pourquoi tu.tu m'as embrassé ? demanda Ron, haletant.  
  
Hermione le regarda avec des yeux ronds.  
  
-Moi je t'ai embrassé ? Tu m'as sauté dessus !  
  
Ron dû avouer que ce n'était pas par inadvertance si ses lèvres avaient rencontré si brusquement celles d'Hermione.  
  
-C'est un peu vrai., admit-il. Mais on ne peut pas dire que cela t'ait déplu vu la façon dont toi, tu t'es jeté sur moi juste au même moment.  
  
Hermione rougit.  
  
-Ce n'est pas totalement faux non plus, répondit-elle. Mais.j'aimerais un réponse. Pourquoi tu as fait ça ?  
  
Ron sentit ses joues s'embraser. Pourquoi avait-il fait ça ?. Il n'y a pas un demi-heure, il aurait été incapable de répondre à cette question. Que devait-il lui dire ? Qu'il avait fait ça parce qu'il était en train d'y penser quand elle est arrivée ? Qu'il n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher tellement elle était belle ainsi trempée ? Qu'il l'avait embrassé parce que.parce qu'il l'aimait ?.  
  
-Heu.en fait, je.C'est un peu.enfin.Hum, on rentre ? On va attraper froid si on reste encore sous la pluie.  
  
Hermione ne parut pas satisfaite par cette réponse. Elle ne laissa pas Ron desserrer son étreinte et scella à nouveaux ses lèvres aux siennes. Beaucoup plus calmement cette fois-ci.  
  
Quand elle rompit le baiser, elle avait les yeux humides et un sourire étrange flottait sur son visage. Elle lui caressa les cheveux et murmura tendrement :  
  
-Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu m'as embrassé.et je ne t'en voudrais pas si te ne veux pas me le dire. Mais sache que moi, je l'ai fait parce que. (elle prit un grande inspiration) parce que je t'aime.  
  
Ron n'en crut pas ses oreilles. Il n'avait comprit ses sentiments pour Hermione que quelques minutes plus tôt, et elle venait de lui dire ce qu'il attendait inconsciemment depuis si longtemps.  
  
Il la regarda un instant, bouche bée. Puis, il la serra subitement contre lui et, avant qu'elle n'ait pu dire ou faire quoi que se soit, lui dit :  
  
-Si on m'avait dit cinq ans plus tôt que je m'attacherais tant à toi.  
  
Hermione ne sembla pas comprendre.  
  
-De quoi tu.  
  
-Je t'aime aussi, la coupa Ron en la regardant dans les yeux.  
  
Hermione sourit. Ron caressa sa joue ruisselante de pluie. Puis, ils approchèrent leurs visages pour la troisième fois de la soirée, réalisant à quel point cet instant était magique.  
  
Un quart d'heure plus tard, la pluie et le froid avait eu raison d'eux, et ils étaient devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame. Ils donnèrent le mot de passe et entrèrent dans la salle commune de Gryffondor. Un doux feu brûlait encore dans la cheminée et.Harry était assis dans un fauteuil, un livre de Quidditch ouvert sur son ventre. Il s'était endormi.  
  
Ron et Hermione enlevèrent leurs capes trempés et les pendirent sur le dos d'une chaise. Hermione s'approcha de Harry et lui secoua légèrement l'épaule pour le réveiller. Il sursauta et se cramponna à son livre. Il leva les yeux vers ses amis, les sourcils froncés.  
  
-Où est-ce que vous étiez passés ? Ca fait un heure que je vous attends !  
  
Ron et Hermione se lancèrent un regard complice. Harry les regarda d'un air inquisiteur et ajouta :  
  
-Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez fichu ? Vous vous êtes jetés dans le lac, ou quoi ?  
  
Sans dire un mot, il se prirent par la main et sourirent à Harry. Celui-ci ne sembla pas comprendre tout de suite. Mais après un instant, il écarquilla les yeux et eut un éclat de rire joyeux.  
  
-Vous.ensembles.wouah.c'est., bafouilla-t-il. Mais.quand, comment ? Allez, dites-moi, je veux tout savoir !  
  
Ron et Hermione éclatèrent de rire à leur tour. Ils se sentaient soulagé d'un gros poids. Il faut dire qu'ils avaient attendu avec un certaine appréhension la réaction de Harry. Ils n'auraient pas voulu qu'il se sente rejeté. Mais, apparemment, il était plutôt heureux pour eux.  
  
Ils commencèrent donc leur récit (avec une certaine gêne devant l'avidité de leur ami).  
  
Quelques minutes plus tard, ils avaient tous trois retrouvé leur lit respectif, le c?ur en joie.  
  
Ron et Hermione auraient certainement un rhume en se réveillant le lendemain, mais jamais ils ne regretteraient cette nuit-la.  
  
La nuit où tout à changé.  
  
FIN  
  
Par Samantha Dreamangel  
  
(Reviews, please !)  
  
Note de l'auteur : Vous l'aurez remarqué, le couple Ron/Hermione est mon préféré. Et il se trouve que c'est le sujet pour lequel j'ai le plus d'inspiration. Alors, peut-être que je me répète un peu d'une fic à l'autre. Sur le fait, par exemple, que Ron ne comprend pas vraiment ses sentiments. C'est vrai que j'aime bien souligné ça. Parce que pour moi, c'est à peu près ce qui se passe dans sa tête. Et c'est tellement mignon un garçon perdu dans son amour.Bref, c'est important pour moi que vous m'envoyez un message ou des reviews pour que je puisse rendre mes fics intéressantes. Je compte sur vous. By, by, Sam 


End file.
